Pokemon: Omega Ruby And Alpha Sapphire
by DiddyKGal
Summary: After the death of my parents, on our way to the Hoen Region. Being rescued by my best friend, Brendan. And Latios. We head back to Littleroot Town, only to find out. That another murder was done. By Team Magma and Aqua, themselves! Now, readying themselves to unleash Grudon, and Kyogre. Me, and Brendan. Must stop them! Based on my playthrough of ORAS. And, my own version, of it.
1. The Loss Of Family

**Welcome, everyone! This, is the start, of a brand new story, for all of you pokemon fans, out there!**

 **Based upon Pokemon Omega Ruby, And Alpha Sapphire.**

 **This will be told, in my POV, of course. And, with Brendan, as well.**

 **Now, begin reading the story…**

It was a raging storm, for my family. On our way to the Hoen Region .Waves splashed from across the deck. Thunder and lightning struck from sides. And my father, Norman, tried his best, to steer the ship, as best he could.

Not far from us, there was a huge rock, sticking out of the ocean floor. My father tried to get away from it. While my mother, held onto me, as best she could.

But, it was too late…

The giant pointed rock, already spilt the ship, into two, and my mother, was sent flying, along with my father.

I tried my best to get to them. But, it was no use. They were already gone. And it was a blood bath, everywhere. It frightened me.

There was no sign of my parents, neither was their side of the ship. Falling into the freezing cold water. I tried my best to get to the surface. But, being unable to swim in the deep waters. I only sunk even faster.

Losing oxygen, my vision grew black. Unable to see what was going on. Thinking that I was going to drown to death. I was just hoping, that my mother and father, were okay. Then, seeing something swimming towards me, at a very high speed.

" _Mom, Dad. Where are you?"_ I thought to myself. Before I finally, passed out.

I could barely see anything, that was, until I heard somebody, shouting my name, at the top of his lungs.

"REESIE! REESIE! WAKE UP! THE GIRL OF MY DREAMS! JUST WAKE UP! PLEASE!" I heard a very frightened voice call out. "PLEASE WAKE UP, BUDDY! I DON'T WANT YOU, TO DIE!"

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! YOU UNWINGED PARROT!" I heard another voice shout.

I slowly opened up my eyes. To see, that the voices shouting. That it was none other, then Brendan . My best friend, and, my only friend.

"Look! Latios! She's waking up!" I heard Brendan cry.

"Now, I'm starting to regret saying "Wake up" to the featherless parrot." I heard the other voice say.

Finally, my vision regained, And, I was very surprised to see my best friend, Brendan. I was coughing, as I tried my best to breathe. Unable, to control myself.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Take it easy, buddy!" Brendan said, trying to calm me down. "Just take a few deep breaths, okay?"

Finally, being able to breathe. I then remembered, what happened. Then seeing someone else, I was very fond of. It was the Eon Pokemon, Latias!

"OH, MY! REESIE, IT'S YOU! IT'S YOU! NEPTUNE, BE PRAISED!" Latias cried, flying over to me, and hugging me tightly. "I thought, you were dead!"

"So, was I." I replied. "By the way. Brendan, where are my mother, and father?"

Latios, and Brendan looked at each other,. As Latias, did the same. And all three of them, shook their heads, at me.

It didn't take me long, to figure it out… My parents, were dead…

" _No! Not my parents! No! No! No! I can't be a orphan! I just can't be!"_

I couldn't hold my tears in, much longer. I started bawling heavily, as tears flowed my eyes. Now realizing the fact, that I was now, an orphan.

"Oh, boy. Here comes the tears. Boo hoo , this happened to me. I only cried, because I missed my beautiful mom. Just get over it, kid. It's a stupid thing to cry over!"

"Latios, no!" Brendan slapped Latios, on his snout. But not too hard. Latios sneezed two times, after that, he got very angry.

"I'm not you're pet! I'm a certified animal. A being. Almost like human!" Latios cried. "Don't treat me, this way!"

"Brother. Why did you say that?" Latias asked her older brother.

"Because, she sucks! All humans suck! When will you understand, you can't trust them, Latias!"

Brendan, walked over to me. And put his arms, around me, to hug me. He had never hugged me, like this. And, I was surprised, that he was.

"Are you for real, Brendan?" Latios asked. "She doesn't need comfort."

"Latios." Latias said. "Say you're sorry,. That wasn't very nice."

(sighs) "Alright. I'm sorry, kid."

I noticed that Brendan was smiling at me. And, wiped my teary eyes.

I could hear the two Pokemon. But I couldn't understand them.

"Brendan, what are they saying?" I asked, through my tears.

Brendan, reached into his pocket. And held something in his hand.

"Here, eat this." He said, handing the yellow squared like object."With this, you'll understand Latios and Latias."

I slowly ate the object. And before long. I knew what they were saying.

"Fine, Latias. You win." Latios said.

"Ha. I always do." Latias replied.

Brendan turned to me. "Feelin' better, buddy?" Brendan asked.

I nodded my head, as I looked over to the two Eon Pokemon. Latios, and Latias.

"I can't actually believe they're gone…" I said, as a few more tears, fell down my face.

"Aww, Reesie. It'll be okay" Brendan hugged me even more. "I'm sure, my mom and dad, wouldn't mind, having you around."

(sniffles) "A-a-are you sure?" I asked him.

"I'm one hundred percent positive, buddy."

He whistled to Latios, as Latios obeyed, and allowed Brendan, to climb astride on his back. Brendan reached his hand out to me. I grabbed onto his hand, as he pulled me up, onto Latios's back. And then, soaring off into the midnight sky.

"Hold on tightly, Reesie. It won't be long, before we're in Littleroot town!" Brendan shouted over the wind.

 **(A/N: Just to let everyone know. I use to call that town "Littlefoot Town" What kind of sick twist is this?! LOL!)**

"That's where you live!" I cried out.

"And that's where we're heading, pal! Okay, Latios! Make a U-turn, for Littleroot!"

Latios obeyed, and was flying Straight for Littleroot Town. Brendan, making sure I wouldn't fall off. Kept his arm, wrapped around my shoulder. He looked over at me, and smiled. And, soon we were almost to our destination. Only to find out, what was coming next.

 **Yes! My first Pokemon story, evers! XD. I might not put in all details, in ORAS. But, until the next chapter…**

 **Goodnight, my dear friends. And, be safe, too! :)**


	2. Meeting Team Magma's Leader Maxie

**Welcome back, for more ORAS! Yes, I did erase my Alpha Sapphire game, so I could learn more about the storyline, and stuff like that.**

 **Now, read on…**

With Latios high in the air, as me and Brendan rode astride on his back, we weren't too far, from Littleroot Town. A small town near Route 103. And, being our place to stop. Latios spotted Brendan's hometown. And flew straight down.

Landing safely onto the ground. Me, and Brendan, looked over in Littleroot, for me, having to go on a journey to Hoen, from Johnto. But, sadly losing my mother and father in that dreadful storm. It wasn't too long, before I heard the sound, of yelling. It sounded like somebody was being killed!

"W-what's goin' on there!?" Brendan cried, taking up the courage. "C'mon, Reesie, we have to see what's going on!" Brendan grabbed a hold of my arm. And before I knew it. We were both running towards his house.

There were police officers, all over the place. Having just arrived at the scene of the crime. Me and Brendan were quite curious, on why these officers, were here in the first place.

One of the officers, walked over to us. And looked over to Brendan.

"Are you, Brendan Birch?" The officer asked.

"Yes, I am." Brendan answered. "Where are my parents?"

The officer sighed. "Come with me."

All three of us, went inside, while Ltios and Latias, waited outside. To find out, what to come, next…

Officers, were all over the place, scanning the area. And, trying to figure out, who done this.

"What are the police, doing here?" Brendan asked. "What's goin' on?"

"You're parents, were murdered by some kind of group. We couldn't identify them, but we knew they were the murders."

Brendan was shocked, after hearing this. He rushed over to his parent's room to find nothing, but two knives, lying on the ground.

I slowly followed my friend into the room. And, saw him, holding onto one of the knives, in his hand.

Suddenly hearing a large thump, from behind. Brendan turned around, and was pepared to strike at the person who done this to his family.

"You shouldn't play with knives, boy." Said a voice from behind.

"Who's that?!" Brendan shouted.

Stepping into the room, was none other than a sinister looking man. With a red and black outfit, on him. Not to mention, his glasses, were quite awful to look at.

"Who are you?!" Brendan asked bravely.

"I, am the Great Maxie." Maxie introduced himself. Looking rather sinister. " Also known as Team Magma's leader. I have come here, in search of the professor. Who might have details on the two super-ancient Pokemon, from long ago. In hopes he would have the orbs we needed to reawaken these two. But, alas, he didn't have them. So, we killed him off, along his wife of course."

"So, YOU JERKS, KILLED MY PARENTS!" Brendan shouted. "HOW COULD YOU, DO SUCH A THING?!"

"I, the Great Maxie, will never reveal anything I know, so far. You two little pests, best stay out of my way. O-" He stopped himself, and looked over to me.

"Well, well. Looks like you have a sidekick, don't you, boy?"

"I'm not his sidekick!" I cried.

"I don't like your attitude, girlie." Said Maxie. Walking ever so closely to me. "I think, you'd be my next victim, to kill off…" Maxie reached into his pocket, and held a knife in his hand. And, was now preparing to kill me off, as well!

Brendan, saw what coming. And rushed over in front of me. He was shielding me, from Maxie. He turned to me, and winked at me.

"It's alright, pal. I've got you're back." Brendan said. "I won't let any of these guys, hurt you."

 **(A/N: Alright, in this, Brendan's going to be a real sweetheart. Much like DiddyKF1, is to me. Love ya, big buddy.** **)**

"What's this?" Maxie asked. "Protecting this mere, weak, child, I presume?" Maxie, put his knife back into his pocket. "Hmph, no matter, I've got more important business to take care of. Than to meddle around, with scamps, like you. Now, I'm off,. Until next time."

Maxie left the room, with some of his team, that didn't bother to speak, followed him behind.

Brendan sighed, in relief. "Are you, alright, Reesie?" He asked.

"Yes, you've could've been killed, back there." I replied.

"Welp, both of our parents are dead. So, I must be the one, to protect you. After all, I am a cupole years older than you are, Reesie." Brendan said.

"What are going to do?" I asked him.

"We're going to stop them, that's what!" Brendan exclaimed.

Once I heard this, my heart ached, as I was now feeling quite scared, about this. Not wanting to risk my life on this journey.

Brendan, turned to me, on patted my shoulder. Giving me, a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, I've got you're back, little buddy."

It was the first time, in a long time, he called me, by that.

"My dad- Err, I mean the professor, had three Pokeballs, he gave to me. I already chose Treecko. I've got two more left. Why don't pick one of them?"

Brendan, grabbed two Pokeballs, from his pocket. And, threw them into the air. And,, came out the two starter Pokemon.

The first one, was Mudkip. He looked over at me, and, I was grossed out.

"Mudkip! Mudkip! Mudkip!" Mudkip shouted.

"Get it away, Brendan!" I cried.

"Hehe. It's okay, Reesie. Mudkip's a mud fish Pokemon. Basically, he's a Water-type Pokemon." Brendan explained.

The second one, was Torchic.

"Torchic!" Torchic cried.

"Torchic's the chick Pokemon, she's also a Fire-type Pokemon, too. So, which one, will you choose?"

"I looked them over, and realized, that Torchic, was the Pokemon I wanted. Torchic, smiled cutely at me.

"I'm going with Torchic." Isaid.

"You, can actually take Mudkip, too. He won't have a trainer, if you don't take him."

I now, felt bad for Mudkip. I picked up, bothe of the two starter Pokemon, as Brendan sent them back into their Pokeballs.

"You ready to go on this adventure, little buddy?" Brendan asked.

"I am ready, Brendan!" I cried.

 **(A/N: My nickname "Little Buddy" Is still alive!)**

"Alright, let's go, then." I said, trying to sound brave in front of my friend.

I saw a feint look in his eye. Could he tell I was scared? I was surely hoping not.

Me, and Brendan, rushed out the door, with Latios and Latias waiting for us, to arrive. And, preparing to launch into the skies, once more.

"C'mon, let's go, Brendan, with this stupid kid, of course." Latios said, annoyed.

"She's not stupid!" Latias growled, at her older brother.

Me and Brendan, hopped onto Latios's back, and soared off into the sky. With Latias close behind us. We were off to the Southern Island. To prepare a plan, to defeat Team Magma, and Team Aqua, at their own game.

As I, held onto Brendan's shoulders, tightly. I looked around me, and now realized, that a brand new adventure awaited me. In the Hoen Region, with my new Pokemon. Torchic, and Mudkip, on my side!

This was it! A new adventure was going to start, for me, and my best friend, Brendan. Only time will tell, if we could save our home. From Team Magma and Team Aqua.

 **Welp, that's all for chapter two. I'm sorry, if this won't be exactly like the game. But, being my third time, beating the game. And, my second time beating Alpha Sapphire. I'm not surprised.**

 **Reviews, are welcome. That would make me, very happy, indeed.**

 **Until chapter three of Pokemon: Omega Ruby And Alpha Sapphire…**

 **Good luck, everybody. :)**


	3. Brendan Reveals His Love

**Chapter three, has arrived! That's right, two chapters, in one day! XD.**

 **It's like I've said, this will be my own version, of the game. If you don't approve. Don't read this, and read a different version,.**

 **Now, read on…**

We arrived in the Southern Island, to think up a plan. To defeat the notorious Team Magma and Aqua, from unleashing the two super-ancient Pokemon, and destroying Hoen, as we knew it.

We have been discussing the plan, for some time, now. And, so far, it was going surprisingly well. But, after a long day, of preparing the plan. The sky was getting dark, the sun was setting. And, it was time to get some rest, for the night.

Going into our own small huts, we built. I then, brought out something, and made sure, nobody was around to see.

I was alone, by myself, and was writing notes, in my diary. It was very rare that I would be able to do this.

I made sure, that nobody was around, then, I began writing everything down.

" _Dear Diary._

 _It's been almost three whole days, since my parents were killed in the storm. And, me and Brendan, are thinking of a way. To defeat those lousy groups, whatever they're called. I've also realized, Brendan has been acting rather strange around me. Whenever I come by, he blushes at me. And smiles. I'm slowly starting to think that Brendan, may just like me. And, I might think the same for him, too."_

I could hear Brendan, walking over to me. While he was whistling, too.

My heart raced. I darted in a instant. Trying to hide my diary, from him.

" _Oh, no! He's coming! I don't want him to see this!"_

I closed my diary up immediately. Hiding it inside my backpack, hoping he wouldn't see my diary.

But, it was too late, he was already there. And saw it. It was apparently, sticking out of my backpack. Now, the questions, were about to begin.

"Hey, WHAT is that?" He asked.

"Oh- just a book."

"What kind of book?" He asked now getting suspicious.

"Just a book. Not for anybody to read."

Brendan smirked. "Oh, really? What's it called, then?"

"It's somewhat like a journal. But, kinda different."

"Okay, cut the crap.! It's a diary, isn't it, Reesie?"

I now, was growing annoyed by this. And did NOT want to admit this to Brendan.

Suddenly, everything slipped out of my mouth. And, I started to yell.

"NO! I WOULD NEVER GET A DIARY, AND WRITE DOWN MY PEERSONAL FEELING, FOR SOMEBODY I REALLY, REALLY, CARE ABOUT!"

It was out, I revealed everything to him! I couldn't believe it! My heart sank down to my knees.

"Who's that somebody, you really, really, REALLY care about, huh, buddy?"

"Not you. I couldn't possibly care so much about you, so much that I write it down. Really? Is that what you think is going on here, Brendan?"

Brendan looked over to his left. "I beg to differ." He mumbled under his breath.

"Beg to differ? What do you mean by that?" I asked..

"I just really don't believe you, Reesie. What are you hiding? Why can't you tell me? I'm you're best friend! It's me, isn't it, Reesie? Why are you, acting like such a jerk?"

"I'm not being a jerk. Just leave this hut! You're the one, being the jerk, Brendan!"

Brendan's grin faded. As he turned around. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'll go now." He said quite sadly. Leaving me alone, at last.

I sighed. Finally, he was gone. But, deep inside my heart, something else bothered me, so.

A hour later. I could hear Brendan, talking to Latios. I peered over, and listened to their conversation.

"Why am I such a jerk?" He asked Latios.

"Don't get down, Brendan." Latios replied. "There's a lot of other people, out there."

"Yeah, but not as great as her."

"You've got me."

"Latios, you're a Pokemon."

"Just forget about her. She isn't important, to you. And, she never will be."

"I can't!" Brendan cried. "She's just so beautiful, with those blue-ocean eyes of hers."

"Oh, boy." Latios groaned. "Here we go again."

"How can I tell her?" Brendan asked.

"Hey, I don't know crap on romance. So, don't ask me. It's best if you leave, her. It's for the best."

Brendan's face lowered. "I guess you're right, Latios. I'll head to Sea Maulvile, tomorrow, at dawn. To find Mew."

Their conversation just ended. And, I couldn't believe what I just heard. Dragging myself to bed. And, hoping, everything would be better, tomorrow.

The next morning, I saw Brendan, preparing to leave the Southern Island, on Latios's back. I rushed over to see, what was going on.

"Brendan, where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going to Sea Maulvile, to Find Ho-Oh, Lugia, and Mew." He said. "You have to stay here."

"But, it's dangerous, there! The project died in development. You'll get killed!"

"I must go." He replied. "I'm doing this, for my dad."

"I don't want to see my best friend, get killed! I love you, Brendan!"

I gasped, as I was now, regretting taking everything I just said, back.

Brendan, stepped off of Latios, and walked over to me. And gave me, a feint look in his eyes.

"R-r-really?" He asked, stammering. "Is that true?"

"Y-yes! I do, okay! I didn't want to tell you, but you kept egging me on!"

I began sobbing like crazy. Feeling very horrible, for what I just said to him. And, I wanted to take it back.

Brendan smiled at me, and hugged me slightly. I looked over to him. And, smiled at him, as he, did the same for me.

(sighs) "Funny as it is. I think the same for you, too, Reesie." Brendan said.

"Wait. You do?" I asked.

"Hehe. I'm sure, pal."

I couldn't hold my feelings in, much longer. It was time, to confess. I took a deep breath, and slowly said what had to be said.

"Brendan, I love you."

Brendan blushed deeply. "I love you too, Reesie."

I returned Brendan's hug, as Latios and Latias, were watching this, while Latias was adored, Latios, was disgusted.

"They'll make a great couple." Latias said. "I just know it.

"Oh, great, here comes the romance." Groaned Latios.

"Why don't we stop Team Magma and Team Aqua, together, Reesie?" Brendan asked.

"Yeah, let's!"

Latios flew over to us,. Brendan hopped onto Latios, while I hopped onto Latias. And, all four of us, soared off into the morning sun, together.

Brendan's true feelings for me, were revealed at last. And, so were mine. At last, the journey to save Hoen, from those fools, was about to begin!

 **Well, who doesn't love a little romance in this story? I knew this had to happen, at some point, in this.**

 **Overall, in the reviews,. Give me some hints on how this relationship, will go out. Nothing bad, like rated M stuff, is not allowed.**

 **Overall, I'll see ya guys, in chapter four!**

 **Goodnight, to ya'll! ;)**


	4. The First Battle With Brendan

**Well, guess what? I've beaten Alpha Sapphire, for a second time. So, that means, I get battle Brendan, one last time. (Not in the story, just yet.)**

 **I'm proud to present, Pokemon: Omega Ruby, And Alpha Sapphire. Chapter four.**

 **Now, read on…**

 **ROUTE 103.**

Our sights, were overlooked, as we landed on Route 103, near Oldale Town. Latios, and Latias, landed safely to the ground. As me, and Brendan, leaped off the two. We set off, in hopes, in finding those two groups. Team Magma, and Team Aqua.

We were by a small pond, as we looked around, but sadly, no sign of the two teams, anywhere.

"Looks like, they're not here." Brendan said, glumly. He turned over to me. "Hey, since we're here. How's about a little battle, Reesie?" He stood up, and grabbed out his Pokeball, containing Treecko. "Let's see, if you have what it takes! I'll show you, how tough being a trainer, can be!"

I stood up, and now noticed that Brendan, wanted to battle me! I reached into my backpack. And, grabbed out my two Pokeballs, containing Torchic, and Mudkip.

"Alright, then, pal. I'll go easy on you, since this is you're first time. So, are you ready, Reesie?"

I nodded my head, as I looked at Brendan. "Yes! I'm ready, Brendan!"

"Alright, then! Go! Treecko! I choose you!" Brendan threw his Pokeball, high into the air. And, his Grass-type Pokemon, Treecko, came out of his Pokeball. And, I, was preparing to do the same.

"Treecko!" Treecko cried.

But, for me, I never had a Pokemon battle, before. I never got the time, to even train, Torchic, or Mudkip. But, I took the courage. And, prepared for battle.

"Go! Torchic, and Mudkip! I choose you!"

The two Pokeballs, were sent up into the air, as I saw my two pokemon, Torchic and Mudkip. They were very excited to start battling.

"Torchic!" Torchic shouted.

"Mudkip!" Mudkip cried.

"Alright, now this is more like it!" Brendan said. "Alright Treecko! Use Pound, on Reesie's Mudkip and Torchic!"

Treecko, did as he was told. Leaping into the air. Treecko, swung his tail, at Torchic. Torchic, tried to get away. But, it only made things, worse for herself.

"Torchic!" I commanded. "Use Tackle!"

"Torchic, rushed over to Treecko, and used her sharp claws, and tackled Treecko. But, Treecko, didn't seem to damaged, by this.

"Treecko! Use Pound, a few more times!" Brendan commanded. "And make sure, it hurts!"

Treecko, repeated his Pound move, but this time, both of my pokemon, Mudkip, and Torchic. Were in the way.

"Mudkip, Torchic! Dodge Treecko's attack!"

But, it was too late. My two Pokemon, were already unable to battle Treecko, much longer. And, Mudkip, didn't even get a chance to fight, at all.

"Torchic! Mudkip!" I cried. "You can't give up, now!" I tried to get them to battle, but, they were too weak, to battle Brendan, and Treecko, any longer.

"Torchic, Mudkip, return." I held my two Pokeballs, in front of them. And, they were warped back into their Pokeballs. I sighed in defeat. My first Pokemon battle, and I lost.

Brendan walked over to me, and put his hand and my shoulder. "Aww. Don't get so down, bud. I bet you'll do even better, next time. Why don't you try training Torchic, and Mudkip, more.?"

"Yeah, I hope so…" I replied sadly.

"Well, everyone's not the greatest at their first Pokemon battle. You're just a novice, for now, Reesie. But c'mon! We've got criminals, to beat down!"

Me and Brendan, rushed to Petalburg City. In hopes, at leat finding those two tams.

When we got there. I could see, my father's gym. Then, I remembered, what happed to him, and my mother. I sighed sadly, once more.

"Who's gonna be, Petalburg's new Gym leader?" I asked.

"We'll just have to wait, and find out." Brendan replied. "Come on. We still have a long ways, to go. We have to head to Rubusto City, to see Roxanne, She's their Gym Leader, there."

"I don't think I'll be good enough, against her…"

Brendan smiled at me, and patted my shoulder gently. "It's like I've said, I'll be behind you, all the way." He winked at me. "Now, c'mon! We're headin' for Rubusto City!"

Me, and Brendan, were now racing through the fields. Getting even closer, and closer, to our first Gym badges.

 **So, yeah. Chapter four, isn't as long, as the others. But, losing to Brendan? That deserves a sting in the butt.**

 **Anyways, I'll try to write down chapter five, if I have time, today. I'm quite the writer, aren't I, folks?**

 **Well, until chapter five of Pokemon: Omega Ruby, And Alpha Sapphire…**

 **See ya guys, later! ;)**


	5. The Battle In Petalburg Woods

**Hello, everyone. I'm proud to present, Pokemon: Omega Ruby, And Alpha Sapphire. Chapter five!**

 **Now, read on…**

 **ENTERING INSIDE PETALBURG WOODS.**

We, have just entered inside the Petalburg Woods. And, it seemed quite dark, and gloomy, on the inside of things.

But, it was starting to get dark, from how far, we were going, I loookede over to the sky. And, realized, it was getting late, for us.

"Brendan." I said, turning over to him. "It's getting dark, it's best if we get some sleep. Don't you, agree, Brendan?"

Brendan turned over to me, and smiled. "You're probably right there. Buddy." He replied, continuing to lead the way. "Now, where would be a safe place to stay for the night, without getting ambushed, by wild Pokemon?"

"Hey! How about there?" I pointed to a small part in the woods, there wasn't any tall grass, in sight. Neither was there any sign of Team Magma, or Team Aqua.

"Let's rest here, then." I said. "We might have better luck, tomorrow, what do you think, Brendan?"

"Yeah, we might. I'm heading to my spot, night, Reesie." Brendan, went to his part of the small area, while I did the same.

"Night, Brendan."

I turned away, and looked up at the moon. It was shinning fully, as I took a deep breath. And remembered a song, my mother used to sing to me. When I was just a little girl.

I made sure, that Brendan was asleep, then, I opened my mouth, and began singing. Remembering the lyrics, my mind was clear, as I began to sing. And, was feeling quite lonely.

" _Summers, may come. Winters, may go._

 _Bathing in sunshine. Or covered, in snow._

 _The images turned, around, and around._

 _And my sprit's alive, and amuse. The freedom, I've found._

 _As the memories begin, I see mist in wind. Ta-tum. Da…"_

As I finished the ending chorus, I looked to my right, and didn't see Brendan, anywhere. Where was he? I was really, really, REALLY hoping, he didn't hear my singing.. And I was really hoping, I was in the clear.

(sighs) "Now, that's what I call, a beautiful singing voice." I heard someone say.

I looked up, and noticed that Brendan, was sitting on a branch of a tree. And, it was clear, he did hear my singing.

"B-Brendan!" I cried in shock. "What are you, doing here?"

Brendan, jumped down. "Well, I was only pretending to sleep. I honestly didn't know, that you were going to be singing. But, I must admit it. You're actually pretty good."

I turned away. In complete embarrassment. I couldn't believe it, I just had to sing, and now, it was out.

"Don't get so down, I thought you were great! Wonderful!" Brendan cried. "You've got some talent, Reesie. Haha!"

I smiled at him. "W-w-well, thanks, Brendan."

Hehe. Anytime. Now, I'll be heading back to my spot. I'll see you in the morning, Reesie." Brendan, left me alone. And, was off to his part of the spot in the woods.

"You, too. Brendan." I then went to my part of the spot, and, fell asleep.

 **The very next morning…**

"REESIE! REESIE! WAKE UP! I FOUND THEM! I FOUND THEM!" I heard Brendan shout. He was shaking me, like crazy. As I woke up. And found out that he was right,. He saw Team Magma!

"Oh, great. You just had to wander off in Petalburg Woods, all night, haven't you?" We heard a voice say. "Now, shut up, and give up those papers!"

"No! I'm not going to lose my job!"

"Hey! What do you think you're doing, bozo!" Brendan cried, rushing over to the quivering man. "What do you possibly want from him, huh?"

"Oh! You two kids, are Trainers, right? Please help me!" The man, hid behind a tree, hoping he wouldn't be caught.

"Well, Reesie. Looks like we've got company! C'mon! You ready to fight?" Brendan asked.

"Yes, I am, Brendan!" I declared.

"Alright! Poochyena! I choose you!" The semi- Magma grunt shouted as his Poochyena, flew out of his Pokeball.

"Poochyena!" Poochyena cried.

Me, and Brendan, threw our Pokeballs, and unleashed our Pokemon.

"Treecko! I choose you!"

"Mudkip, Torchi! I choose you!"

All three of the Hoen starter Pokemon, came flying out of their Pokeballs, and prepared to fight.

"Okay, Poochyena! Use Tackle on those weak little Pokemon!"

Poochyena, charged at th e three. And, they didn't know what to do.

"All three of you! Dodge the attack!" Me and Brendan called out.

They obeyed, and avoided Poochyena's attack. This was making the grunt very angry. As he ordered another command.

"Use Bite!"

"Mudkip, Use Water Gun! Torchic, Use Ember!"

"Treecko! Use Pound!"

All three of the Pokemon obeyed us. As they did their attacks. The opposing Poochyena, was too weak, against us. As it was unable to battle. Poochyena, passed out.

"No! Poochyena!" The grunt cried. "Return!" He sent his fainted Pokemon, back into its Pokeball, as we realized we've won!

"All right! We beat em!'" Brendan shouted happily. Giving me a high five. "We make a pretty good team!"

"We sure do!" I replied.

"Ugh. I'd best get to where I need to go. The boss, won't be happy, about this." The grunt, left us. As the person who was hiding, came out. And, was very happy, indeed.

"Thank you two, so much!" He cried. "I thought I would be in big trouble! Now, I'm off to Rubusto. I hope I'll see you two youngsters, again, soon!"

The man, left the woods. As we could see a city coming into view.

"It's Rubusto City! We made it!" I exclaimed. "We're almost there!"

"Yeah1 Let's go, then, Reesie!"

Me and Brendan, darted off. In very high hopes, that we would get our first badges, and stop these notorious teams, from destroying Hoen!

 **Well, chapter five, is good, and done! This, was actually, my favorite, so far. The next chapter, will come in, tomorrow! Along, with chapter seven, too.**

 **Goodnight, everyone! :)**


	6. The First Gym Battle And Mudkip Evolves

**Chapter six, has arrived! It's here! And, I' ready, to continue!**

 **If there are some parts, in the game I forgot, sorry for that.**

 **Now, read on…**

 **ENTERING RUBUSTO CITY.**

There we were, in Rubusto City, at last, we were there, and their city gym. Wasn't too far away..

We stood, in the center of the city, admiring the sights, as we forged on. And, seeing the city's gym, we rushed over, as fast as we could.

"C'mon, Reesie! Time for us, to earn our Gym Badges!" Brendan exclaimed. "What are we waiting for?"

"I'm right behind you!" I replied.

We, entered inside the gym. Where we saw a young woman. Who seemed very baffled to see the two of us. But, she bowed her head to greet us, as we looked over to her.

"Oh, you must be new challengers, I presume?" Asked Roxanne. "You've come here, to challenge me, do you not?"

"We do." I answered. "We've come to get our badges."

Roxanne, lowered her head, once again. And looked towards us.

"Oh, so it's the Stone Badge, you two want? Well, I'm a Trainer, in Rock-type Pokemon. So, it won't be easy for you two, if you've got some weak Pokemon, on you. However, you must beat me, in a battle, first. And, I'll give you two, you're badges .I'll be waiting for you, young Trainers

We saw Roxanne, walking onward to where she was meant to be. As me, and Brendan, were trying to think of plan, to defeat Roxanne, and gain our badges.

"So, she trains Rock type- Pokemon…" Brendan said. "Now, let's see.. Ha! That's it!"

"What's it?" I asked.

"She has Rock types, and hers are weak against Water and Grass-type moves. With Treecko, and Mudkip,. We can take her down, easily!"

I remembered my Torchic was still too weak, to battle. But, I was glad that Mudkip, got some rest, at least. And, I was ready for what came at me. And, so was Brendan.

We saw Roxanne, holding two Poeballs, in her hands. As she began to explain the rules, for this battle.

"This battle, will contain two Pokemon. Victory will seize to the other, if the fighter's Pokemon faints. Okay! Let's go, Geodude! I choose you!"

Roxanne, threw her Pokeball, and out came Geodude. Her first Pokemon of her choice. We prepared to launch our Pokemon, as well.

"Treecko! I choose you!" Brendan called, throwing his Pokeball into the air, and Treecko, came out.

I grabbed my Pokeball, containing Mudkip, from my pocket. And trew my Pokeball, out to the battle field.

"Mudkip! I choose you!"

My Pokeball landed to the ground, and Mudkip, came out.

"You ready for this, Mudkip?" I asked him.

Mudkip, turned over at me, and smiled.

"Mudkip! Mudkip!" Mudkip cried.

"Are you ready, Brendan?" I turned to my friend.

"Yeah! I'm ready for anything, buddy! Let's show her, what we've been working on!"

"Alright, Geodude! Use Rollout!" Roxanne commanded. "Let's show, these puny Trainers, what we've been training for!"

Geodude, rolled toward o=us. Brendan acted, right away. And commanded Treecko, to attack.

"Treecko! Dodge it! And use Bullet Seed, now!"

Treeecko, obeyed, and dodged the attack. Next, he inhaled deeply. And starting shooting seed, from his mouth. As Geodude tried to dodge this. But, it wasn't enough.

Geodude, fell to the ground, unable to battle it was clear, it was one down. And one more to go.

"Alright, you wanna play rough, huh? Alright, Nosepass! I choose you!"

Nosepass, flew out of the Pokeball, as I realized. It was my turn to fight.

"Nosepass! Use Rock Tomb, on that weak little Mudkip!" Roxanne commanded.

"Mudkip! Use Water Gun, now!" I ordered. "Let's show Roxanne, who's the puny Trainer!"

"That's how to do it, Reesie!" Brendan shouted, cheering me on. Along with Treecko.

"Treecko!" Treecko cried.

Mudkip, obeyed and opened his mouth. And started shooting out trails of water, like crazy. Nosepass, tried to dodge the attack. And, was able to.

"Good work, Nosepass! Use Rock Slide!"

Nosepass, hurled over a huge amount of rocks, towards Mudkip. And, he was just standing there. Not moving at all, not even a inch.

"Mudkip, get out of there!" I shouted. But, I saw him, shnning brightly, around himself. And soon, he looked different, much, much different.

"Mudkip's evolving!" Brendan shouted. "This is so awesome!"

"Treecko!"

I then saw my Mudkip, in a different formation. He evolved into Marshstomp!

"Go get em', Marshstomp!" I shouted.

Marshstomp, grabbed the rocks, hurled over at him, and crushed them, in a instant! Throwing them at the opposing Nosepass, was unable to dodge this attack, and fainted!

Roxanne sighed. "Well, you've beaten my Pokemon, you're really quite strong. Especially, when you told you're Mudkip evolved into Marshstomp! That was very surprising, I never told my team to do that, before."

"Alright, Reesie! You did it!" Brendan, ran over to me, and hugged me. Along with Treecko, doing the same.

"Alright, you two done you're share of the fight. Here, take you're Stone Badges."

Roxanne, handed us the badges, as we held them in pride. We ran out of the gym, in high sprits. But, suddenly, we heard somebody shouting.

"OUT OF THE WAY! MOVE IT!"

We saw some of Team Magma, and Team Aqua! Seeing one the scientists, running at high speeds. Chasing them down.

"Stop! Please! Give back those parts!"

"C'mon, Reesie! Let's see, what's goin' on, over there!" Brendan said, as we rushed over to the man.

"Sir, are you, alright?" I asked him.

"Those thugs, stole the Devon Parts, we need. And, if I don't get them back, I'll be in big trouble! You have to help me, please!"

Brendan, looked over to me. "Don't worry, sir, we'll get them back! Right, Reesie?"

I nodded, at Brendan. "Yes, we will!" I replied.

"Oh, thank you so much, young ones! I'll be off, now, I hope we'll meet up, again, soon!"

The person, left us, and me and Brendan, were running down to Route 116. Near the Rudustrof Tunnel. Ready to take down those fools, and get those Devon Parts back. And, still redaying ourselves, for what would lie, ahead!

 **This one, might not be as interesting as the others, but, it was still a good chapter, to write down. Chapter seven, will be written down, either today, or tomorrow. I'm not so sure, on the concept, here.**

 **Well, until chapter seven =, of Pokemon: Omega Ruby, And Alpha Sapphire…**

 **Good luck, and have a great day, God bless, and I'll see you, in chapter seven! ;)**


	7. Victory Over Brendan

**Welcome, to chapter seven, of Pokemon: Omega Ruby, And, Alpha Sapphire!**

 **Like I said, before. Some parts, in the game, ill not be in. Reason why, is because. It'll take me, way longer, to write down the chapter, if I did that.**

 **Also, this chapter, takes place after Brendan's Treecko evolves, into Grovyle.**

 **Also, as a side note. Brendan, will be more of the braver one, and ready to take up challenges, unlike my character, who will be frightened, at some points.**

 **Now, read on…**

 **ROUTE 116.**

 **This, also takes place, after The Devon Parts, are retrieved. Yep, I'm lazy. I don't want this, to be too long, so I'm sorry. I'm not one of those authors.**

Having beaten the grunts, of both teams. We found Mr. Briney's Wingul, known as "Peeko" She followed me and Brendan, out of the cave. As Brendan was holding the Devon Parts, in his hands, while I, held Peeko. We were now out of the cave, as we found the person, who was desperate to get the parts back, and Peeko's owner, was glad to see her.

"Oh, thank the heavens above you got the Devon parts, back! Thank you, so much young children. Please come with me. Our president, would like to have a few words, with you two."

We followed him, into the Devon Corporation. Leading us to the second floor, we found their president. Mr. Stone, waiting for us.

"Ah, so you're the two kids, who saved my company, not once, but twice. I have a favor to ask of you two." Mr. Stone, said.

"Sure! Whatcha wanna us to do?" Asked Brendan.

"I want to you two, to give my son, Steven this letter. He's in Grantie Cave, I'm pretty sure I know why he's there. It would make me most grateful, if you done that for me."

"We'll be honored to, Mr. Stone," I said eagerly.

aMr. Stone, passed us the letter, that was to be given to Steven We set off, in search of the cave we needed to go to.

"Isn't that old guy, used to be a sailor?" I asked, Brendan.

"Yes. He might be an old geezer. But, he can still sail pretty darn good, now a-days. He's probably on Route 104, or something."

 **ROUTE 104.**

 **(A/N: Despite the fact, that Brendan's second battle, is on Route 110. I just want to add a semi-battle with Brendan. Just to be sure, if this'll make my version of the game better. Hope you'll all, understand.)**

I turned over to Brendan, who seemed to look quite faithful, about something.

"Hey, Reesie. How's about we have a battle, just to see, if you're doing better." Brendan said, prepaing to battle me.

"Uh,.. sure!" I cried. "And, this time, I'm going to win!"

"We'll see about that, buddy!"

"Marshstomp, I choose you!" I threw my Pokeball, containing Marshstomp, he flew out of his Pokeball. And was ready to stop Brendan, and Grovyle.

"Okay! Grovyle! I choose you!" Brendan released Grovyle. As we began our battle.

"Marshstomp! Use Rock Slide!"

"Grovyle! Avoid the attack, and use Leaf Blade, now!"

Grovyle avoided Marshstomp's attack. And used Leaf Blade, right away. But, Marshstomp, advoided Grovyle's attack, as he used Rock Slide, once more.

Brendan pumped his fist into his palm. "Grovyle! Slam on Marshstomp!"

Grovyle, leaped into the air, and prepared to slam Marshstomp, down. But, Marshstomp, avoided it. As Grovyle, crashed down to the ground, unable to fight, any longer.

Brendan, was absolutely stunned by my victory, as he grabbed the Pokeball, and sent Grovyle back inside.

I then realized, that I'd beaten Brendan, for the first time. And I, was very surprised, as Brendan, was the same, too.

"Hehe. Looks like you were right, you did beat me this time, little buddy. Haha!"

"Brendan! I told you, not to call me, that. I'm too old, for that now." I said, looking over to him.

"Yeah, I know. But, c'mon! We've got that cave to head over, to!"

"Yep! Let's get moving, Brendan!"

"C'mon! I'll race you! Last one down to Route 104's, a rotten egg!"

"Hey! Cheater!"

Me, and Brendan, were now on our way, to Route 104, to see Mr. Briney, to sail us to Dewford Town, in high hopes, of finding Steven. And getting even closer, to finding Team Aqua, and Team Magma.

 **Like I said, not everything, will be added from the game. Only the important parts, will be added, (Don't worry, The Delta Episode's still staying.) Just please, forgive me, for not adding everything from it.**

 **Well, Until chapter eight of Pokemon: Omega Ruby, And Alpha Sapphire…**

 **Goodnight, everyone! :)**


	8. The Ancient Wall Paintings

**It's time, for chapter eight, of Pokemon: Omega Ruby, And Alpha Sapphire!**

 **Also, no Contests, I don't want to add them in. I'm sorry, I just don't like Lisia.**

 **Now, read on…**

 **ROUTE 104.**

Our hearts raced, as we dashed across the fields, in high hopes, of finding Mr. Briney, who would take us, to Dewford Town, to find Steven, and give him, his letter, his dad, wanted him to have.

We found the cottage, not too far from us. We stepped over to the porch as I knocked on the door. At first, nothing happened, I knocked again. And, we could hear footsteps, coming our way.

The door, opened, and we saw Mr. Briney, quite surprised to see us. And, so was his Wingul, Peeko.

"Oh! It's you two children, who saved my beloved Peeko. I owe you two, for saving her. I'll do anything in return." Mr. Briney said.

"Do you think, we could sail to Dewford Town?" I asked. " We're supposed to go there, for a very important reason."

"Why, certainly!" Briney said, happily. "We're off to Dewford! Peeko, my darling, we're setting sail!"

We followed him to the dock, where it showed nothing but plain sea. He started up his boat, as me and Brenda leapd inside the boat, as we were off to Dewford Town. As we looked up towards the skies, we saw Peeko, following us, as well.

Several hours had passed, we've arrived, in Dewford town. At last, as we leaped off the boat, Mr. Briney, looked over to me and Brendan.

"Alright, young ones. You'd best be off, to deliver that letter. To what's his name, or whomever. You should go see the Gym Leader Brawly. He knows everyone here!"

"We will!" Brendan said eagerly, "C'mon, Reesie!"

We ran off the dock, as we entered Dewford Town. We saw, the Gym. In clear, plain sight. We entered the Gym, to see a young middle-aged man. Who seemed full of energy, and was quite shocked to see us.

"You've come to challenge me, right?" He asked.

"Yes, we've come for our second badges." Brendan answered. "We've come to challenge you!"

Brawly, folded his arms. "Alright, then! May the match, begin!" He grabbed a Pokeball, containing his Pokemin.

"Two Pokeballs!" He shouted. "Are you ready, challengers? Alright, Machop! I choose you!"

Machop, came flying out of his Pokeball, as we threw ours, and released our Pokemon.

"Okay! Machop! Use Low Sweep, on the Grovyle, now!"

"Grovyle!" Brendan commanded. "Avoid the attack, and use Fury Cutter!"

Grovyle, obeyed, and used his attack. Cutting into Machop, as Machop, tried to use his move, but was unable to. Grovyle's Fury Cutter, was just enough, to make Machop, do no longer anything. Unable to battle.

"Machop, return!" Brawly, sent machop, back into his Pokebal, as he sent out his next Pokemon.

"Alright, Machoke! I choose you!" Machke, was out of his Pokeball, as I sent out Marshstomp, to take Machoke, down.

"Machoke! Use Karate Chop!" Brawly commanded. "Make sure it hurts!"

"Marshatomp!" I cried. "Use Rock Slide, now!"

Marshstomp, hurled over millons of rocks, from around himself, as they fel onto Machoke. The opposing Pokemon, was unable to battle, any longer. As Brawly, watched in utter defeat, he walked over to me, and Brendan.

"Well done! Very well done, indeed! Here! You earned you're badges, young Trainers!" Brawly, handed us, our Knuckle Badges, as he began to say, something else.

"You must go see my friend, Steven. He's in Grantie Cave,. Looking at some wal paintings, from long ago. Go, see him!"

We headed out of Brawly's Gym, as we entered inside the cave, to find Steven. The man, we were supposed to see. When we found him, we saw him, observing the wall paintings. And, trying to figure out what they meant.

"Hmmm… If this was to be the powers of the super-ancient Pokemon, frm long ago. Why will cause people so much dread?"

He stopped speaking, as he saw me and Brendan. "Oh? You two are?"

"My name's Brendan." Brendan said.

"And, I'm Reesie." I stated.

"It's a pleasure to meet you two, but why, are you here, anyways?"

We handed the letter Mr. Stone, gave to us to hand over to Steven. He then read it. And looked over to us, and grinned.

"Why, thank you. Tell me something. What do you feel, when you look at this? Of the super-ancient Pokemon, from thousand years ago?"

We looked at the painting, as we tried to think of what to say. But, couldn't figure it out.

"Well, if you two would excuse me, I'll be letting myself out, now. Come with me." Steven said, as he lead us out of the cave.

After we bid farewell, to Steven, we headed ver to the dock, to find Mr. Briney, with something to tell us.

"Mr. Stone, wants you two to deliver the Devon Parts, to Caption Stern,. He's in Stateport City. In the museum. When you ge there. Deliver those parts to him. So, we're off!"

"Alright then! Let's go!" Brendan said proudly, "You comin' pal?"

"I sure am!" I replied. "Let's go to Stateport City!"

The boat sailed through the vast open sea, on our way to Stateport, to deliver the Devon Parts, to Caption Stern. And, hoping we would find, more hints on the wall painting, we saw with Steven. And, in hopes, of finding Team Magma, and Team Aqua.

 **Yeah, maybe not to interesting. But, I don't care. I'm still learning about the game. And, what it has to offer. And, Wally, will be introduced later on. So, I'm sorry, about that.**

 **Well, until chapter nine, of Pokemon: Omega Ruby, And Alpha Sapphire…**

 **Goodnight, everybody! ;)**


	9. Meeting Team Aqua's Leader Archie

**Welcome, everyone to chapter nine, of Pokemon: Omega Ruby, And Alpha Sapphire!**

 **And, now, Zigzagoon, will be introduced in this chapter, as well as Wally. Like I promised.**

 **Now, read on…**

 **NOW ENTERING STATEPORT CITY.**

The crisp blue ocean, lied before us, as we have entered Stateport City. Mr. Briney, put the boat, to a stop, in Stateport. Me, and Brenda, leaped off the ship, as Mr. Briney, explained what had to be said.

"Alright, be sure to deliver those parts to Caption Stern, if you will, young ones." Mr. Briney said. "just be sure, not to get in any danger."

"We will, sir." Brendan answered. "It won't be any trouble, at all."

"yeah, we've got this." I pointed out.

"Just let me know, when you want to sail, again."

We moved ahead, from the dock, of Stateport, on our way to the Oceanic Museum. To hand the Devon Parts, to Caption, Stern. And, it was filled to the brim, with people, and Pokemon alike. And, one othose Pokemon, happened to be a stray Zigzagoon.

"Oh, boy! A Zigzagoon!" I cried, being a huge fan of that Pokmeon. "I've got to captur-" My words were interrupted, by Brendan, covering my mouth, and leading me behind a bunch of crates.

He peered his head, to see if the Zigzagoon, was still there, and it was. He turned over to me. "Ssssh" He whispered. "You'll scare that Zigzagoon, off. You've got to sneak up on it. I'lll capture it for you. Okay, buddy?"

I nodded my head, as he uncovered my mouth, and stepped from behind the crates. The stray Zigzagoon, looked very curious, and just stood there.

"Zigagoon?" It said. It seemed very weak enough, already.

"We're in luck!" Brendan cried. "That Zigagonon's weak enough for me to catch it for you. Imight have to be careful, though."

Brendan, grabbed an Pokeball, from his pocket, and threw it directly at the Zigagoon, The Pokeball, sent the Pokemon, into it, as the Zigagoon, wasn't able to escape.

Brendan, picked up the Pokeball, containing my newest Pokemon, he passed it over to me. And grinned.

"You're welcome, pal." He said, patting my back.

"I can't believe it, I've got Zigagoon." I said in utter disbelief.

"Ya mean, I caught it, for you." Brendan, corrected.

"I know, b-"

"Oh! It looks like you got you're first Pokemon?"

We turned around, to see a young boy, being slightly timid. And looked at us, in surprise. Me, and Brendan, looked at one another, in surprise. As we all three, kept starring at each other.

"M-my name's W-Wally." He said. "I've gotten my Ralts, just not too long ago. And, I'm heading back, to my uncle's house. And, it looks like I've bumped into you two. So, what are you're names?"

"I'm Brendan, and this is my little buddy, Reesie!" Brendan, put his arm around my shoulder, as he knew. Calling me, by that. Embarrassed me, very deeply..

"Well, it's nice to meet you two" Said Wally. "but sorry, I can't chat for long. I've gotta get back to my uncle's house. Maybe when we run into each other. We can have a Pokemon battle. I'll see you two, later!"

Wally, moved ahead of us, as we continued to head for the Oceanic Museum. I turned over to Brendan, and was truly, embarrassed.

"Brendan, I've told you, not to call me that, anymore." I said.

(sighs) "I know, but it just suits you, perfectly. Since I am older than you are, Reesie." H winked at me, as he patted me on the back, once again.

"Come on, we still have to deliver those parts, over to Caption Stern." I said. "Let's hurry, though. We still have to find Team Magma, and Team Aqua."

We set our sights, and minds, over to the Oceanic Museum. Where we found the person, we were supposed to give the Devon parts, to.

"Excuse me? Are you, Caption Stern?" I asked.

"If you're looking for him, that'll be me." He replied.

"We've come to give you these. They're the Devon Parts, from the Devon Corporation." Brendan handed Stern the Devon Parts, to him. As he was overjoyed.

"Oh, yes! Now, we can begin our exploration, under the Seafloor Cavern! Thank you so mu-"

We then stopped, as we saw two Grunts, of Team Aqua. Looking at that case, filled with the Devon Parts.

"Hand over that case, you little brats, our boss, needs them!" One of the shouted.

"We'd battle you, for them, but, our Pokemon, are resting at the Pokemon Center, nearby." Siad the second.

"Just hand 'em over!"

"We won't!" I cried. "We're not giving them up to y-"

The first Grunt, pinned me, against the wall. And starred at me, evilly. Trying to look very evil, but with no luck.

"Listen here. Hand over those parts, or I swear. I will pound you to the ground, until you're good, and dead!"

"Yeah! That's showing them!" The second Grunt, shouted. "Beat her down!"

"Hand … them… OVER!" The Grunt repeated his command.

"Like I would give them, to the likes of you!" I hollered.

The Grunt, clenched his fist, and was now preparing to punch me like crazy. I tried to avoid, but, only got a black eye, in the process.

"HEY! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Brendan shouted. Grabbing the Grunt, by his shoulder, and, punching him, in his face. Knocking him down to the ground.

"Well, well, well. Napping on the job, huh?" We heard another voice say, from behind.

"Who's that?!" Brendan called out.

We then saw the leader of Team Aqua, and that was a man, known as Archie. He stepped over to us. And looked over st the case, that his men failed to grab.

"I knew I had lil' fate in you two." He said. "How is grabbing a case with the Devon Parts, very hard, to do?"

"We tried to, sir. But this little boy, ids preventing us, from doing so." The second Grunt said. "We're trying everything we can, to retrieve Devon Parts, for you, Archie."

The second Grunt, had just stood back up. As he looked over to his leader, in fear. "We are trying everything, sir! Honest!"

"Well, I'm not going to reveal my plan, to these little scamps. So, one, of you. Knock out the girl, for me, please?"

"Wow. That's the first time, we ever heard Archie, say please." Said the first Grunt.

I tried to get up, but was being beaten down, by thee first Aqua Grunt. Unable to get up. Brendan, tried to get to me. But was being blocked by Archie, and the second Grunt. Trying his best to save me. And it wasn't too long, before I passed out. But before I did. I could hear Archie, and his men.

"Alright. Let's get outta here. We still have to find the Super-ancient Pokemon, it has to around, somewhere…"

After that, I passed out in complete darkness.

 **Two hours, later…**

"Reesie, can you hear me?" I heard a voice say. "It's me, Brendan. Can you hear me?"

I slowly opened my eyes, to find myself, lying in a bed, somewhere in the museum. And the people I saw, were Caption Stern, and, Brendan. Both, looking very worried.

"That was some knock on the skull. Are you, alright?" Asked Brendan.

"Yeah, I'm doing alright, Brendan.' I answered. Des Stern, have the parts, he needs?"

"Why, yes I do, young lady." Replied Caption Stern. "Thanks, to you two, the Devon Parts, didn't get stolen."

Brendan turned over to me. " You feeling better, to get back on the t=road , little buddy?" He asked.

I stood up, and grinned at him. "Yes, I'm ready, Brendan."

"Then let's head out to Route 110, then!" Brendan said eagerly.

We headed out of the museum, as Caption Stern, waved at us.

"Good luck young children! Do be careful!"

Heading over to Route 110, our sights, were set, on chasing down both teams, and getting ready, to save our home, from destruction.

 **There you guys, have it! Chapter nine's here! Sadly, chapter ten, won't be, until tomorrow. So, just wait, until then, okay?**

 **Overall, until chapter ten, of Pokemon: Omega Ruby, And Alpha Sapphire…**

 **See ya guys, later! :)**


	10. The Battle On Route 110

**As I've promised, chapter ten, of Pokemon: Omega Ruby, And Alpha Sapphire, is here!**

 **I also, apologize, for lack of anything important, from the games. If you miss anything, please let me know, in the reviews, for any of you, who've played ORAS, a whole lot. Because, I'm sure, you've know so much, by now. So, please help this author, out.**

 **As of right now, the music you'll listen to, will be: Encounter! Brendan, and Battle! Rival.**

 **Also, I'm sorry to say, to all Blaziken fans, out there. Sadly, my Torchic, is no longer present, in this story. From the very little attention, my character, gave it, this far. So, I'm very sorry, everyone. Please don't hate me, for doing this. Truth is, I only picked Torchic, twice in both games. But started going with Mudkip, later on. To see how he would do, but while Torchic, is my favorite Hoen starter. She can no longer appear, in the story, since it's one starter only. So, I'm very sorry, please ignore this one less minor detail.**

 **Now, read on…**

 **ROUTE 110. NEAR MAULVILE CITY.**

We were on our way, to Maulvile City. To obtain our third Gym Badges, and hoping to get some new members, for both of our teams. As usual, Brendan was leading the way, since he, was a more experienced Pokemon Trainer, than I was.

Brendan, made sure, that there were no wild Pokemon, in sight, then he turned over to me, with a very determined expression, on his face.

"Hey, Reesie, since nothing too special's going to happen, as of right now." Said Brendan. "How about I challenge you to a battle! Come on! Whaddya say? I'm challenging you, to a battle!"

I grew quite anxious, since I didn't have the time, to train Marshstomp, and since my Torchic, was sent to Flannery, to train her up, even more that I would've done. I only had Marshstomp, and Zigzagoon. It seemed rather unfair, that Brendan, had four or five Pokemon, on him. Since he was way better at battling , than I was.

Brendan, noticed my worried expression, and patted my shoulder. "You feelin' alright, buddy?" He asked. "We don't have to battle. If you don't want to."

I sighed. "I'll battle you, Brendan. But I'm not so sure, if I'll beat you, this time…" I replied, looking down.

Brendan, put his arm, around my shoulder. "Don't feel nervous, I've got the feeling, you'll do great, little buddy."

I once more blushed heavily, from being so embarrassed. It wasn't like him, to cal by that one nickname, he always called me by, long before I moved to Littleroot. Whenever he and his parents would visit us, in Johnto. Brendan, would always, call me by "little buddy" At first, my parents, thought it was cute. But I was truly, embarrassed, for him calling me that, now.

Brendan, stepped forward. "Alright, Reesie! Are you, ready?"

I grabbed my two Pokeballs, from my backpack. And held them, ready to throw them, and release my Pokemon.

"Yes! I'm ready, Brendan!"

Brendan, grabbed his Pokeball, containing Grovyle. Sending him out, I sent out Marshstomp. As our third battle, was about to begin!

"Alright, Grovyle! Use Leaf Blade!" Brendan commanded, pumping his fist into his palm.

"Marshstomp! Use Rock Tomb!" I commanded. "You'll might take out Grovyle, that way!"

"Marsh!" Marshstomp said. Hurling rocks, straight to Grovyle.

"Grovyle! Avoid the attack, and use Pursuit!"

Grovyle, avoided Marshstomp's Rock Tomb attack. And rushed over to Marshstomp. And swung his tail, directly to him. Marshstomp, got right back up. But was hirt, quite badly.

"Marshstomp! You've got take a rest!" I cried, not wanted Marshstomp, to be to weak, to battle, Grovyle.

"Marshstomp." He said to me.

Brendan, felt rather determined, about this. He commanded Grovyle, once more.

"Grovyle! Use Dual Chop, Now!" He commanded.

I knew what was coming. I quickly grabbed Marshstomp's Pokeball, and sent him back. I grabbed my second, containing Zigzagoon.. And threw it to release her.

 **(A/N: My Zigzagoon, was a girl, always has been. And always will be.)**

"Go! Zigzagoon! I choose you!" Zigzagoon, came flying out of her Pokeball. And saw the danger up ahead.

"Zigzagoon! Use Hadbutt!" I commanded.

"Grovyle! Avoid the attack, and use Leaf Blade on Zigzagoon, now!"

Zigzagoon, rushed over to Grovyle. But instead of attacking. Grovyle, used a huge blade from leaves, and shot directly to her. She tried to avoid. But the attack, was just too strong, as she collapsed to the ground. Unable to battle, no longer.

"Zigzagooon, return!" I sent her, back into her Pokeball. As I was now, left with no choice. I knew this was my only chance.

"Marshstomp! I choose you!" Marshstomp, being rather weak, from before. Seemed strong enough, to defeat Grovyle. Or, would he be, strong enough to?

"Marshstomp!" I commanded. "Use Mud Bomb, now!"

"Grovyle!" Brendan called. "Time to show Marshstomp, who's been training even harder!"

Grovyle, rushed toward Marshstomp. Marshstomp, tried to avoid this, but was unable to do so. Being crushed down by Grovyle. Marshstomp, tried to battle, but wasn't able to move another inch, whatsoever.

My sights were shocked by this! I was really hoping I could defeat Brendan. But instead, I gotten shoved in the dust, once again.

I sent Marshstomp, back into his Pokeball. As Brendan, did the same, for noticed my upset expression. He walked over to me, and wrapped his arm, around my shoulder. Giving me, a reassuring smile.

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked.

"Not really… I was so determined to beat you, that I guess, I couldn't get Marshstomp, nor Zigzagoon, to stay in there, longer…" I replied sadly.

Brendan chuckled, as he smiled once more. "Aww, don't get so down, buddy. All it really takes, is to train you're Pokemon, up even more. I'm pretty sure, if you stick with my advice. You'll be able to beat me, next time, Reesie."

I looked over to him, and tried my best to feel confident, from his advice. But, after that horrible loss. I just had, It was quite hard, to do so.

"You know I'm always going to be right there behind you. You're my best friend, after all."

I smiled at my friend, feeling more determined, than I was before. "Thanks, Brendan."

"You're welcome, Reesie."

We set forth, to find Maulvile City. To finally gain our third Gym Badges, we needed. Before, going farther, than we already were. I, now. Felt very determined, to continue on this Perilous journey, with my best friend, by my side. To defeat Team Aqua, and Team Magma, and save Hoen, from being destroyed. By the super-ancient Pokemon.

 **There you have it. I'll let all of you, on something. When I battled Brendan, on Route 100, for the first time, in AS, it was a piece of cake. But when I done the same battle. To replay the game, I got my butt whooped by his team! It took me, four or five times, just to beat Brendan. I was so happy, when I beat him, that, I think I can take him down, in the end. (Or maybe? I dunno, just yet.) But, I might feel you're pain, if you had this much trouble, as I have. But, Brendan, is still my number one favorite Pokemon character, of al time. While Diddy Kong, id my number one favorite DKC character, of all time. Next to Dixie Kong.**

 **Well, until chapter eleven of Pokemon: Omega Ruby, And Alpha Sapphire…**

 **See ya guys, later! ;)**


	11. Battling Wally In Maulvile City

**Sorry, for the slightly long delay, on this one. But, now, I bring all of you. Pokemon: Omga Ruby, And Alpha Sapphire. Chapter eleven!**

 **The music you'll listen to, will be: Battle! Rival. Or, Battle! Wally.**

 **Now, read on…**

 **NOW ENTERING MAULVILE CITY.**

The sun, was bright, and warm. As we entered the bright city, of Maulvile. For me, and Brendan. It seemed more like a giant hotel, rather, than a city, for people to live in. But, taking our minds, off those thought, we set forth in Maulvile City, in hopes of getting our third Gym Badges.

As we entered, we could see the ssame little kid, we met in Stateport. And, we appeared to see his uncle, too.

"I wonder what Wally's doing here?" I asked Brendan.

"Yeah, so am I, Reesie." Replied Brendan.

"Alright, Wally," said his uncle. "What would you like to do? How about grabbing a bite to eat, at the Maulvile Food Court, or, getting a bike, from Rydel's. I'm pretty sure, that would be good for you're health."

"No, thanks." Replied Wally. "I want to take on the Gym, here. Right away!"

"Uh,… Wally. Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure! Now, let's see… The Gym's going to be, right that way!" Wally, then darted off, into the center of the city. While his uncle, began to chase him down.

"C'mon! Let's follow him!" Said Brendan, as me and him, ran to the center, of Maulvile City. To find out what Wally, would be doing, at the Gym. And, what for.

We then found his uncle. Panting, as we saw Wally, trying to convince his uncle. To let him challenge the Gym Leader.

"Uncle! I'm begging you! You'll let me do this, won't you?" He asked.

"Now, Wally, don't you think that battling the Gym's sort of pushing it?" His uncle asked.

"… I'm not pushing it!" He then noticed us. "Ah! Reesie! Brendan! There you guys, are! I'm going to say this, once. But, have a battle with me. I want to challenge the Gym, here!"

Me, and Brendan, looked at each other. We then nodded our heads. Wanting to participate in Wally's battle.

"Sure, we'll battle you, Wally." Brendan said. "It might just be fun."

"Alright! Ralts! I choose you!" Wally, threw his Pokeball, containing his Pokemon, Ralts. As, I sent out Marshstomp, and the first battle with Wally. Was going to begin!

"Alright, Ralts! Use Magical Leaf!" Wally commanded. "We have to win this!"

Ralts, summoned leaves, from his body, and launched then towards Marshstomp, but I was lucky enough, that Marshstomp, wasn't too inflicted by this attack.

"Marshstomp, use Rock Slide!" I hollered.

"Use Magical Leaf! Once again, Ralts!" Wally shouted in complete fury.

Marshstomp, tried to avoid the attack, but was surrounded by the leaves. And was unable to avoid this. And soon collapsed to the ground. Unable to fight, any longer.

"MARSHSTOMP!" I cried in complete agony.

Brendan, stepped in, and threw his Pokeball. And Grovyle, was sent out. Grovyle, was ready to avenge Marshstomp, for me.

"Grovyle! Use Leaf Blade, now!" Brendan commanded.

Grovyle, used a huge blade of leaves, and swung them directly at Ralts. Ralts, tried to avoid the attack, but wasn't able to. Ralts, then collapsed to the ground.

"Ralts! No!" Wally cried. "I can't believe I've lost…"

Wally, stood still very upset, as he then realized. That his Ralts, was just too weak, to fight, against Grovyle, any longer.

"I guess I'll never be a good Trainer, like that. Not ever…" He said glumly.

"Nothing's keeping you, from being a excellent Trainer!" Said his uncle. "All you really need to do, is keep growing."

Wally, sighed. And looked at me, and Brendan. And, smiled. "thanks, guys. I feel like I can get even more stronger, now!"

Brenda smiled. "You're welcome, Wally!"

"Yeah, you've tried you're hardest. I'm sure you'll be great, the next time we see you." I added.

"Reesie… Brendan… Could I call you two, my r-riv-" He then stopped himself. "Guh! Ignore that! It was nothing!" He then turned to head back home. "Guh.. Goodbye!"

His uncle, looked over to us. And sighed. "Looks like you've given more courage than before. I thank you, two, for that. Be sure to stop by, to visit us! I'm sure Wally, would love that. Farewell, you two."

He then left us. And we stared at the Gym, and felt prepared to take on the leader of the Gym.

"Ready, Brendan?"

"Oh, yeah! I'm ready, for anything,. With you at my side, Reesie!" Brendan cried happily.

We then rushed inside. Readying ourselves, to defeat the Gym Leader, and gain our third Gym Badges, at last! But, at the same time, we felt bad, for making Wally, lose like that. Especially me. It wasn't like me, to do such a thing to such a sweet kid. Brendan, noticed this. And before we entered through the door. He turned over to me.

 **(A/N: Feel free, to listen to "An Unwavering Heart" From Pokemon, X And Y. It'll go perfect, for this scene.)**

"Hey, are you alright, Reesie?" He asked. "Is somethin' wrong?"

I shook my head, not wanting reveal this to him.

"You can tell me, anything. I'm you're best friend, Reesie."

I now, gave in. And spilled it out. And said everything to Brendan.

"No. I feel bad, that we beat Wally, like that." I said sadly. "He just wanted to prove to his uncle, that he could take on the Gym Leader."

Brendan sighed. "Don't let that, get ya so down., buddy." He wrapped his arm, around my shoulder, and smiled. "I'm sure he'll be much, much stronger, the next time, we meet up with him."

(sigh) "Thank you, Brendan. I don't know what I'd do, without you. It seemed as if, you're my partner, for this adventure, and what lies ahead."

"Hehe. You're welcome, pal." He patted my shoulder. "Now, c'mon! We've got ourselves, Badges to earn!"

Me, and Brendan, looked up toward the opening of the Gym. We, were now ready, for what was going to come at us. And, we were hoping that Wally, was training up his Pokemon, even more. To try, and defeat us. And, we were ready to prove to those two teams, that we could save our home.

 **Well, chapter eleven's done with. I can safely say. That this story, will be still going on. But, as far, as plots, are concerned. They're still in. But, it's going to be hard. To put everything into this story.**

 **Well, until chapter twelve, of Pokemon: Omega Ruby, And Alpha Sapphire…**

 **Goodnight, everybody. And, I'll see you, tomorrow.**


	12. The Deadly Third Gym Battle

**Welcome, everyone, to chapter twelve, of my story, Pokemon: Omega Ruby, And, Alpha Sapphire! I hope all of you Pokemon fans, out there, enjoy it! And, anyone who comes across this! Even, guests are welcomed to read this, too!**

 **Now, read on…**

We entered inside Maulvile City's Gym. Having just beaten Wally, not too long ago. We could see the Gym Leader, from too far of an angle, from where we were standing.

We slowly walked over to him, as he turned over to us. And, started laughing his head off!

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahaa! I'm known as Waston! The leader of this here Gym!" Said Waston. "If you've come here to fight, me. Then that how you're going to gain the Dyanmo Badge. Then you must beat me!"

Me, and my friend, accepted the challenge. We grabbed our Pokeballs. But then, I remembered. I only had two Pokemon, with me. And, Brendan, had Slugma, Swellow, and of course. His Grovyle, with him.

I stepped back. Brendan, turned around, and noticed this. "Are you, feeling alright, buddy? What's wrong?"

"I won't be able to battle. The rule's say, three Pokemon. And, I sadly, only got two, with me…" I said, lowering my head.

"Well, I'll take it upon myself, to earn our Badges, then!" Brendan declared, raising his fist into the air. "Alright! Let's do this! Go! Slugma! I choose you!"

"Magniton! I choose you!" Waston released his Pokemon, as Brendan and him, stood there. Both glaring angrily at one another.

"Slugma! Use Rock Slide, now!" Brendan commanded. Pumping his fist.

"Use Flash Cannon!" Waston cried. His Pokemon, tried to attack, but Slugma, already injured it quite enough. Causing it, to faint. Being unable to battle, any longer.

"Grovyle! I choose you!" Brendan sent out his starter Pokemon. As waston, sent out Volorb. They stood, once more. Starring angrily at each other.

 **(A/N: Alright, listen to Maxie and Archie's battle theme, from ORAS. JUST DO IT! IT'S PERFECT FOR THIS INTENSE SCENE!)**

"Voltorb! Use Explosion! I don't care if this Gym's burned into flames! Or, if these kids, are dead! Use it, now!"

Brendan gasped in complete utter shock. Realizing that the whole Gym, would explode. "Grovyle, return!" He sent Grovyle, back into his Pokeball, and packed the others, away. And began running out as fast as he could.

I followed behind, but then tripped, on a nearby wire. I tried to get up. But, it was utterly useless. We could see Waston, running out, like crazy, as well. I was now, in a life- or death situation. I was sure hoping I wouldn't end up, crushed.

"BRENDAN!" I called out to him. "HELP ME!"

I could see a very large object, coming ever so closely, from crushing me! I tried to get up. But, it was useless. I was now relying on Brendan, to come and rescue me. From being crushed to death. And, it would all be thanks to Waston.

Brendan turned around, and gasped in complete horror. He rushed over, and helped me up to my feet. "Don't worry, little buddy! I've got you! Now, hang on!" He held a firm grip, onto my arm. As electric sparks, came flying in all directions. I was tremendously scared. As we escaped the Gym, we made it out, just in time. Then. Voltorb, exploded!

We stood there, panting, trying to catch our breath. As we looked over to Waston. "What kind of Gym, Leader, are you?!" Brendan yelled. "My best friend, almost got killed, back there!"

Waston, sighed. "Well, Voltorb was going to faint, after that attack. So, why not? You two earned you're Badges! You eared them!"

He gave us, our third Gym Badges. And we left the the Gym. As we entered out of Maulvile City. Brendan turned over to me, and hugged me.

"Man, I really thought, you were going to die, back there. Reesie." He said. "I'm just glad you're still alive."

I sighed, as I returned my best friend's hug. "Thanks, for saving me, back there, Brendan."

"Anything for my little buddy." He winked at me. As I chuckled slightly.

We set off from Maulvile. And went onto our next destination. We didn't know what was coming next. But, we, were ready, for whatever, would stand in our way.

 **Yeah. Explosions? They make the chapter good, one way, or the other, my dear friends. Hehe.**

 **Not much to say. Well, until chapter thirteen, of Pokemon: Omega Ruby, And Alpha Sapphire…**

 **Goodnight, everyone.**


	13. Near Death In Meteor Falls

**Like I've promised, here's chapter thirteen, of Pokemon: Omega Ruby, And Alpha Sapphire!**

 **Now, read on…**

Having just received our third Gym Badges, but nearly losing our lives. We shook off that unpleasant memory, And, headed for ur next destination.

Up ahead, we could see a few shady figures, not too far from our eyes. It looked an awful lot like, Team Magma, and Team Aqua.

"Do you see them, Brendan?" I asked.

He nodded, as he signaled me to be quiet. As we walked over closer to the two teams. They seemed to be chatting, on about something.

"So, we're off to Mt. Chimeny?" One of the Grunts asked. "But, I'm so hungry, I can't move another inch…"

"Shut up!" The second Grunt yelled. "If you don't focus, you'll get scolded, again!"

The Grunts, all left the scene. While we stood there. Completely baffled, on what just had happened. Brendan, was the first to stand up. As I followed suit.

"Who knows, what those morons, could be doing?" I said. "We've got to get up there!"

Brendan pumped his fist. "Well, then. We're not going to let these fools, take over Hone, in any way, they can!" He turned over to me. "What do you say? You're coming with me, aren't you, Reesie?"

I nodded, as I turned over to my friend. "Why, of course I'm going with you, Brendan!"

Brendan smirked. "Now, that's what I love hearing! Come on! We're onward for Mt. Chimney!"

We ran as fast, as our legs would allow us to. Our hearts pumped with utter excitement. We were running out of time, we knew what those fools were up to, now. And, it wouldn't be long, before they're real plan, would be revealed.

As we entered inside a small cave, only to see nothing but pitch darkness. Brendan, pulled out a flashlight, from his back pack, as he led the way. But, suddenly, the battery for it, died.

Now, was the time, to figure out where we were. But Brendan, knew what to do. He tried to find me, in the darkened cave, and once he did. He grabbed hold of my hand, and led the both of us, out to safety.

As we made it out of the cave, there we stood, on the opening of Meteor Falls. We entered inside. And, we could see Professor Cozmo, in the hands of these freaks!

 **(A/N: Alright, this is where I've gotten some stuff wrong. But, I've not played the games, for the right amount of times. So, bare with me.)**

We stood still, in frantic fear. As we saw the professor, getnig all of long life research, and taking it to them!

 **(A/N: Archie, and Maxie, will both have three battles, in this version. I thought it would be cool. Since I'm not a fan, of the Adim's really. Oh, listen to their battle themes, do it, now! LOL!)**

We saw the Team Leaders, Maxie, and Archie. Laughing in victory, as they had the professor, in their sights.

"Hand over those Meteorites, you useless, piece of junk!" Archie cried.

"You'd best do it now, or else you won't have a family to go home, too." Said Maxie.

Brendan, rushed over to them. "Hey! What do you think you're doing to the Professor?!"

"Mind you're business, kid." Said Maxie. He then paused, and turned over to me. "Oh, I remember you. You're that girl, I tried to kill, earlier. Now's the time."

He got even closer to me, as I tried to escape. But was only beaten down by Maxie. As Archie, just stood there, laughing his head off.

Maxie, then shoved me, off the edge, of the cliff, we were all on. I was lucky enough, to hsve been clinging for dear life. Maxie, and Archie, rushed out of the cave, without taking anything from the Professor, at all.

Brendan's intentions, then turned to me. As he, and Coxmo, saw me, clinging onto the edge of the cliff, by only one hand. It was clear, if Maxie wanted to kill me. This, was his way, of doing so.

My hand was slipping faster, and faster, as the seconds, ticked by. My death was now coming, just like it did to my parents, some time ago.

Brendan, rushed over, and grabbed my hand, just abut when I was going to let go of the edge. My eyes were closed at this moment, but once I opened them. I could se Brendan, trying his best to rescue me.

"Hold on, buddy! I've gotcha! Just hang on!" Brendan cried, pulling me up to safety.

Once I've been rescued by him, we turned over to the Professor. Who seemed to be alright. In fact, he smiled at us.

"Thanks, children. Thanks to you two. I didn't get the Meteorites stolen. But, I know they'll come back… I just know they will…"

As we exited the cave. Me and Brendan, stood thinking, what did Cozmo mean by that they'd come back?

Brendan, being as teasing as he's been towards me. Started making sure that I didn't have any wounds on me, at all. And, this only made me, even more embarrassed.

"Good thing, you're mot hurt. My buddy." Brendan said, patting my back. "You've got no idea, how worried I'd be!"

"Brendan, you seem to be more protective over me, more than anyone I've ever known." I replied.

Brendan smiled. "Yeah, I know. But that doesn't mean I can't an eye on you, you are my best little buddy, after all, Reesie."

I smiled back, at him. "We've got to find them!

Brendan smirked playfully. "Well then. You'll have to get a higher view!" He lifted me, onto his shoulders, and held onto my ankles. And started running down the path.

"Having fun, pal?" Brendan asked.

"I sure am!" I replied, as I kept laughing.

"Well, hold on! We're coming for you, Team Aqua, and Team Magma!"

Our minds, were set. On finding Archie and Maxie. And taking them down. And, saving our home, from mass destruction.

 **Yeah, I'm very sorry, in advance, for not getting anything right, this chapter, was quite hard to do. Again, I'm very sorry. Please forgive me.**

 **Well, until chapter fourteen, of Pokemon: Omega Ruby, And Alpha Sapphire…**

 **Goodnight, everybody.**


	14. The Battle Of Two Leaders

**Everyone… Grab a seat, grab something to snack on… And, prepare… for the greatest chapter, you're about to experience… Pokemon: Omega Ruby, And Alpha Sapphire… chapter fourteen. This will mark, as the real first battle, with Archie, and Maxie. Since that's what this whole chapter's going to be about, really!**

 **Now, read on…**

 **This piece, will be written in bold print. Just to make this, more cooler, to me.**

 **Everything was all chaos, around Falabor Town… The Meteorites, Professor Cozmo kept in his lab. Has been just stolen, by two shady figures. We, of the Falabor Police Unit. Do not know, when, or how, they bank-robbed Cozmo. But, if you see these two shady figures. Please report them, to us.**

 **Falabor Local News.**

Me, and Brendan, both looked toward each other. We knew who they were. We knew that Archie, and Maxie, stole those Meteorites, Cozmo, kept with him. And, since we stayed at his place, for the night. And, for me to recover, from my latest attack, from Maxie. We went over to Cozmo, who seemed rather frantic, about all of this.

"Oh! Those thieves! They'll put the entire world at stake!" Cozmo said in a very mad state.

"Don't worry, we'll bring them down!" Brendan declared.

"Oh, thank you, so much!"

"Hehe. You're welcome, Professor."

"Do be careful, though. The road ahead, might get dangerous."

"We will." Brendan replied. "C'mon, Reesie! Let's get moving!"

"I'm right behind you!" I called. As I followed my friend, out of Cozmo's lab.

There we went, rushing as fast as we could. We knew where they were. They were at Mt. Chimney. And, planning to use those Meteorites, to awaken those super-ancient Pokemon, they were always talking about.

Our feet, were growing very weary, from all the running we were doing. But, we knew we had to stop Archie, and Maxie, from whatever they had planned.

After almost two hours, of nonstop running. We finally made it, to Mt. Chimney. As we walked over to the two leaders, of the two teams. They turned over to us. And, were completely shocked. But, yet surprised, at the same time.

"Well, it's true, that you two, were coming here." Said Maxie. "I'm not surprised."

"Yeah. Looks like nothin' but two little scamps!" Cried Archie. "You're here for those blasted Meteorites. Then, we won't give them up! We'll need them, to reawaken the super-ancient duo, of Pokemon."

"Oh, yeah? Try and best us, if you can, that is!" Brendan teased. "You're nothing but two lazy slobs, that's what you are!" He then, began mimicking the two. And, while they, were horribly insulted. I just sat there, laughing my head off.

"Oh, look at me." Brendan mimicked both Archie, and Maxie. "I'm noting but a old fart, who's trying to do something that's impossible!"

I laughed, even harder.

Now, this made both of them, very angry. "Well, that's how you want to play! Our Pokemon, will take you, two twerps down town!"

"That's not true! C'mon, Reesie! You're ready to battle, are you?"

I nodded my head. "Yeas, I'm ready to battle, alongside you, Brendan."

He patted my back. Thanks, pal."

Archie, and Maxie, grabbed out there three Poke Balls. As me, and Brendan, did the same. Having received my Combusken, back from Flannery. The real battle, between these two, was going to begin, here, and now!

 **(A/N: LISTEN TO THEIR BATTLE THEME, NOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!)**

"Mightyena, I choose you!" Maxie threw out his Mightyena, as Archie did the same with his Mightyena. Me, and Brendan, took the chance. And, threw our Poke Balls, as well.

"Combusken, I choose you!"

"Grovyle, I choose you!"

Maxie, and Archie, were preparing their commands, for their Pokemon to take. W, did the same, with ours.

"Both of you Mightyena, use Snarl!" The two leaders commanded.

"Both of you, avoid the attacks!" Me and Brendan cried. As our Pokemon obeyed us, and attacked with Flame Chare, and Leaf Blade. As the opposing Pokemon tried to dodge our attacks. It was utterly useless. The two opposing Pokemon, fainted.

As Archie, and Maxie, sent them back into their Poke Balls, They sent out Camprupt, and Sharpedo. Their two main Pokemon.

"Sharpedo, Use Aqua Tail!"

"Camprupt, use Poison Fang!"

Our Pokemon tried to avoid, but ended up, getting poisoned, my Combusken, was the only one strong enough, to withstand this poisoning.

"Combusken, use Double Kick!"

"Grovyle, use Dual Chop!"

Archie and Maxie's Pokemon, tried to avoid these attacks, but were unable to to. As they fainted. The two leaders, had no Pokemon left, that who could fight.

They sent them, back into their Poke Balls. As they just stood there, in utter defeat.

We sent our Pokemon, back into their Poke Balls. As we looked at them, and smiled. "Great job, everyone." We said together.

We've beaten them! And, it was actually, very good that we have done so, well, with out any trouble to our Pokemon.

Archie, and Maxie, both sighed. And looked over to us.

"Well, you've proven yourselves worthy. "Said Maxie. "Well, have fun, with these useless, Meteorites. We don't even need them, anyway. We were only stalling you two, so we could get our groups, to Mt. Pyre. That's where the Red, and Blue Orbs, lye."

They handed us, the Meteorites, as they marched off. But, Archie, pushed me down to the ground, while I was holding one of the Meteorites, in my hands.

Brendan, reached his hand to me. "Ya need help, buddy?" He asked, as he pulled me up. "Man, they weren't so hard, after all."

"Yeah, but now, they after those Orbs, or whatever! We've got to go after them!" I cried.

Brendan smirked playfully, "well then, you'll need a higher view, once more!" He lifted me onto his shoulders, and held onto my ankles, once again. He rushed down Mt. Chimney. And, we were on our way, to Mt. Pyre. To get those Orbs, before Maxie, and Archie did.

 **Well, what do think? I was waiting for the right moment for this battle to start. And, man! I'm I glad it's over with!**

 **Sorry, if this battle wasn't god enough in details. It's quite hard, for me, to do that sort of stuff.**

 **Well, until chapter fifteen, of Pokemon: Omega Ruby, And Alpha Sapphire…**

 **Goodnight, everybody!**


	15. The Mural At Mt Pyre

**So, it's come to this, huh, gang? Chapter fifteen, of Pokmeon: Omega Ruby, And Alpha Sapphire's here, for you're liking! I hope everyone on this site, enjoys reading it, as much as I enjoy, writing it, for all of you guys!**

 **Now, read on…**

Having spent, nearly four hours, just trying to get where we needed to go. The both of us, were seeing no sign of Mt. Pyre, anywhere. Our hopes, were still high with hope. In hope we were going to find Team Magma, and, Team Aqua. Before their wretched leaders, Archie, and Mxie, did.

I, was still, being given a piggyback ride, from Brendan. Our sights, were completely overlooked. As we could see, a large mountain, in our view. We knew right away, it was Mt. Pyre. At last, we've made it.

We stood, at the entrance. Feeling rather, determined, for what was going to lie, ahead. As, I got off of Brendan's shoulders. We then readied ourselves, fro what was gong to come at us.

"Alright, This doesn't look so bad." Brendan said. "Why, it's nothing but a giant moutntain, or something like that."

I nodded, while I trembled. "Y-yeah. You're right, pal."

Brendan, turned over towards me. "What's wrong? You're not being a chicken, are you?" He, then, starting clucking like a chicken,. To make feel less frightened. And, it wasn't long before, I started laughing.

He smiled, at me. "There we go. Now, you're feeling alright, to go in there?"

'Yep. I'm ready to continue."

"Then, let's go, Reesie."

Taking up every inch of courage, I could muster. W entered inside, the entrance to Mt. Pyre.

We entered inside. And, it seemed like there was grave stones, for dead Pokemon. We, were frightened, but walked away, from those grave stones. It took us, almost an hour, to get out of there. But, once we did, we faced a huge mountain, right in front of us.

"Looks like, it'll be a long climb, up there." I said.

"We can handle it. Like everything else, we've done. Isn't that right, Reesie?"

I nodded. As I turned over to him. "You're right. Let's get up there, before those leaders, do!"

"Well, then. Let's get moving, then!"

We started our long climb, to Mt. Pyre. As we climbed, our muscles ached, from al the walking we were doing, before. Up ahead, we could hear the sound of laughter, coming from the top of the mountain.

It was none other, than Archie, and Maxie!

We climbed even faster, trying to get there, before they did. When we finally, reached the top, of Mt. Pyre. It was already too late… Those Orbs, Maxie, was talking about. Were already in palm of their hands.

"Put those back!" One keeper cried. "They're not to be separated from one another! Please, I beg on everything thing I own. Please, put those Orbs, back!"

"Well, Maxie! Looks like we can finally accomplish our goals!" Archie exclaimed. "Isn't this great?"

"It sure is, Archie." Maxie replied. "At long last, we will reawaken the beasts, who live under the magma, and the sea. It can now be don-"

He then stopped, as he and Archie, noticed me and Brendan. He walked over to us. As he starred at us, angrily.

"Well, so you two kids, did follow us, all the way up here. I suppose, we can tell you, our plan. Right, Archie?"

Archie, cleared his throat. And, began speaking out, their evil sinister plan, to take over all of Hoen. No, in fact, the entire universe.

"We plan to use these two Orbs, to reawaken the super-ancient Pokemon. And, bring everything to it's real beginnings. And, if you two scamps, keep getting in our way. We'll have no choice, but to get rid of you two. Now, we'll be off towards Stateport. We know, that Stern, has a submarine to use to go under to the Seafloor Cavern. Thus, that's where the ancient Pokemon sleep. Now, if you'll excuse us, we're off to Stateport."

"You better stay out of our way, or else, you'll both pay the ultimate price!" Maxie cried.

"We're not listening, to the likes of you!" I shouted. "You're not going to destroy our home!"

Maxie, clenched his fist, towards my face. But, Brendan, shielded me, instantly. Maxie, and Brendan, starred at each other, in the eyes. Glaring at one another, as the seconds ticked by.

"If you even dare, hurt my friend. You'll be wishing you hadn't!" Brendan said angrily, towards Maxie.

Maxie sighed. "You're still protecting this weak child, still? Well, I'll be heading to Stateport. I don't have time, to mess around with pests, like you."

Maxie, stepped back. As he followed Archie, down the hill.

The two left, with both of the Orbs, in their grasps. It seemed that we were too late, to do anything about it, this time.

Brendan, turned over to me. "Man, what's up with those lunatics? They're yapping about stuff, that might not even be true! But, they can't take Caption Stern's submarine! We've got to stop them! Whaddya say, Reesie?"

"You're right! They might destroy Hoen, if we don't do something about it!" I replied. "Let's get down there, before they do!"

We rushed down Mt. Pyre, now, in a very desperate situation. Now, all of the Hoen Region, now lied in our hands. And, now, it was al on me, and Brendan, to save Hoen.

But, one question, still went on our minds. Where was Latios, and Latias?

 **CLIFFHANGERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR1! I thought having that question in the end. Would get you guys, all wondering where they were.**

 **Overall, until chapter sixteen, of Pokemon: Omega Ruby, And Alpha Sapphire…**

 **See ya guys, later!**


	16. The Past's Revealed

**Alright, there are so many things, I've forgot to add, in this. But, I'll just try to add everything I can remember, from this game. As of right now, this chapter will also mark, as my character explains her past, to Brendan. And, don't worry, there will be the Petalburg city Gym, will be included in the next chapter.**

 **The music you'll listen to, will be: An Unwavering Heart. From Pokemon X And Y.**

 **Now, read on…**

It was a dark night, as we decided to take a rest, for the night. Having been walking on foot, almost the entire day. We were totally, exhausted, from all the walking we were doing.

As we found a place, to stay for the night. Brendan, was already sleeping. As I was doing the same. But, for an hour, I was having a horrible nightmare. From the night, I lost my parents, in the storm, that night.

The flashback, was just horrible, to relive. And, it only made me, wish, it never happened. But, sadly, it did happen. And, I couldn't make it go away…

At that point, I could hear somebody, trying to wake me up, from my nightmare. It was Brendan.

"Hey, Reesie! Wake up! You're having a nightmare! Wake up, please!" Brendan cried, trying to wake me up.

As I opened my eyes. Tears were already flowing down my eyes. It seemed as if, I was already crying, from my nightmare.

"Hey, Reesie, are you okay?" Brendan asked "What's wrong, buddy?"

I turned my head, from him. And, didn't want to explain my frightening nightmare. Brendan, gently, put his arm, over my shoulder. "Come on, buddy. What's wrong? You can tell me, anything. I'm you're best buddy, remember that?"

I gave in, and explained everything to Brendan.

"W-well, when me, my Mom, and Dad, were on our way, to Hoen. (sniffle) A huge storm raged in. My Dad, tried to save us. But, after the boat split into two (sniffle) The water, was nothing but blood… (sniffle) I tried to find them, but, I thought I was going to die.. And, I then realized… That my parents, have died! (bawls) I just wish this never happened to me!"

 **(A/N: Now, what does this little piece of a story I wrote, remind you of?)**

At that point, I couldn't hold my tears in, any longer. I began sobbing uncontrollably. I had to take deep breaths, every five minutes, to keep me conscious. Losing my parents, was the most horrible thing, that's ever happened to me.

"Reesie… Why, didn't you say this, to me, before?" Brendan asked. Completely shocked, after hearing this.

I didn't answer, I only, continued crying. Feeling like I wasn't going to stop, for the rest of my life.

Brendan, put both of his hands, on my shoulders. And, wiped the tears from my eyes, he grinned at me, warmly. He slowly pulled me, into a hug. I continued to cry, as the horrible death of my parents. Only made this worse for me, to try to stop crying.

"Aww. There, there, buddy. "He said, sweetly, patting my back. "You've gotta put the past, behind you. You're safe here, you've got me to be here, to look out for you."

(sobs) "It hurts so much, Brendan!" I said, through my tears. "I wish it never happened, to me!"

Brendan, gently petted my back "Hey, hey. Everything's going to be alright, trust me, Reesie. Everything's going to be okay."

"No, it won't, Brendan!" I said, through my tears. Trying to forget, my parents death, those few weeks ago. But, it was very hard for me to do so. "It's not, going to be alright, don't you see?"

He sighed. "I know how it feels, to lose somebody, you love. Especially parents, in this case. You're not the only one, who's lost family members, Reesie."

I only, continued crying my eyes out. From the fact, that my parents, were gone. And, if I haven't said all this to Brendan, I wouldn't be like this, right now.

I looked over to Brendan, who seemed to be smirking at me. Of course, I didn't know what he was smiling at me, for. But, the only thing I couldn't stop thinking about, was my parents death. It was such a horrible experience. And, I wished, none of this, never happened.

Brendan, sighed. "It's going to be okay. If there's anyone, who's going to protect you, on this adventure. It's going to be me. I'll never leave you're side, Reesie. We'll stop Team Magma, and Team Aqua, together. As a team, but most important; As best friends."

After what I was hearing, from Brendan. My crying came to a stop. As he wiped my tears once more. I smiled at my best friend. Knowing everything he was saying, was right.

"Thanks, Brendan." I said. "For being on this adventure, with me. I wouldn't stand a chance, out here, on my own."

Brendan, patted my back, once again. "You're welcome. Anything for you, Reesie. Now, let's get some shut-eye. We need to be prepared, for heading for Petalburg City, tomorrow. And, take on the new Gym Leader, there."

That, got my attention. "Who's the new Gym Leader, there, Brendan?" I asked.

Brendan, chuckled slightly. "You'll have to wait, and see, buddy. Oh, I may not be here, tomorrow morning."

"Wait, why?"

(sighs) I've gotta find the two teams hideout. And, to see, if their plans, get any bigger."

I yawned. "Alright, then. Goodnight, Brendan."

"Hope you have some pleasant dreams, Reesie."

I went back over, to my spot. And, closed my eyes, and fell back asleep. And, for the rest of the night. No nightmares, came to my mind. I was sure very lucky, to have my best friend, accompany, me for this dangerous journey. If it weren't for him. I would've suffered the same fate, as my mother and father did. But, tomorrow, I would be heading over back to my dad's Gym. But, who was the Gym's new leader, anyway? This question, kept going on about, in my mind. Until, I slowly, drifted off to sleep.

 **Well, that's chapter sixteen. This, took me two nights, to complete. But, I don't care, really. And, now, I'd like to say something. To everyone.**

 **I'd like to say thanks, for all to you, giving me support. To keep writing. But, I wouldn't be writing for every author, on here. And, I'd love to give out a very special thanks, to my best big buddy. T**

 **Thank you, so much. I wouldn't be here, if it weren't for you.**

 **Well, until chapter seventeen, of Pokemon: Omega Ruby, And Alpha Sapphire…**

 **Goodnight, everybody. And, I'll see ya, next time!**


	17. The New Gym Leader Brendan

**Alright, now, I present to all of you.. Pokemon: Omega Ruby, And Alpha Sapphire, chapter seventeen!**

 **Also, as of right now, this Gym Battle's Leader, will leave you shocked! What do you think of that?**

 **Also, also, Stateport, will appear, in this chapter. If I have enough time.**

 **Now, read on…**

 **The very next morning…**

When I woke up, there wasn't any sign of Brendan, anywhere. He was right. He was going off to find Team Magma and Team Aqua's hideout, to figure out their plans.

As I, went on the right path to Petalburg City. I was now wondering, who was Petalburg's new Gym Leader? That question kept buzzing around in my mind. As I had finally made it to Petalburg City. As I saw many people, gathering around the Gym. They all turned to me, and looked on in great surprise.

"Oh, you're the Gym Leader's challenger!" One person cried. "Go on in! He's waiting for you!"

"Yeah, but don't be a coward, trying to!" Somebody, in the back, called. Then, they all started laughing.

I ignored them, as I entered inside the Gym. Only to find out, who the Gym Leader, really was…

He turned over to me. And, I couldn't believe my eyes!

It, was Brendan!

"B-B-Brendan?! You're the Gym Leader, here?!" I asked in complete shock. Not believing what I was seeing, from my own two blue eyes.

"Yep, I'm the Gym Leader. The reason why, I said, I wouldn't be with you, this morning was because I had to get here, on time. And, train Norman's team more." He explained.

"So, how many Pokemon?" I asked.

"Three-on-three!" Brendan cried. "Unless, you're ready to lose to you're best friend, Reesie!"

"Alright, let's do this!"

From around the Gym. We both saw thousands of people. Gathering around, to see this Gym Battle, unfold. Not to mention, that there was an announcer, around to announce the winner, at the end of this battle.

"Welcome everyone! To the Petalburg City's Gym Battle!" The announcer shouted. "Today, we have a new Trainer, here to challenge the Leader. And, that's a young Trainer novice, named Reesie!"

Everyone starred towards me.

"And, here's the Leader himself. You know him, you love him, you can't live without him. BRENDAN BIRCH!"

Everyone, applauded Brendan. As he waved to the crowd of people, and they all did the same, to him.

"ALRIGHT!" Brendan shouted. "LET THE GYM BATTLE, BEGIN!"

Brendan, grabbed all three of Norman's Poke Balls. And as one of them came out. A Pokemon, known as Slaking. The final evolved form of Slakoth.

"Alright, Combusken, I choose you!" I threw out my Poke Bal, containing Combusken. As he emerged, from his Poke Ball.

"Okay, Slaking! Use Retaliate!" Brendan commanded.

Slaking, didn't obey his command.

"It looks like, Slaking's not obeying Brendan, and taking a nap, instead. This, is a very dramatic turn f events. If Brendan, doesn't shape up, soon. He'll be done for, by Reesie." The announcer said.

"Alright, now's our chance!" I cried. "Combusken, use Flame Charge!"

Combusken, cloaked himself, into a flail of fire. And launched himself, towards Slaking. It was a very effective hit, especially for Slaking. And, since it wouldn't obey, Brendan. It wasn't able to battle. As, Brendan, sent Slaking back inside his Poke Ball. He grabbed out the second. And, out came Vigoroth.

"Looks like Brendan, sent out Vigoroth. Now, let's see, how this will plan out."

I sent Combusken, back inside his Poke Ball. And, sent out Marshstomp, as my fighter.

"You'll take him down, Marshstomp. I know you will!" I said, to him.

"Marsh!" Marshstomp replied.

"Vigoroth,." Brendan commanded. "Use Chip Away!"

"Marshstomp! Dodge it, and use Surf!"

Marshstomp, avoided Vigortoth's attack. And hurled a huge amount of water, at Vigortoth. We were for sure, that he would've been unable to battle, but… NOPE!

"Vigoroth! Use Retaliate!"

"Marshstomp, avoid it, and use Rock Slide, now!"

Marshstomp, obeyed, and used his attack. Vigoroth, tried to dodge, but there were too many rocks, for him. Soon, he was unable to battle. And, he then fainted.

"OH, MY!" The announcer cried. "Is Brendan, going to risk this Slaking, who won't obey him? R will, he forfeit, the challenge?"

I looked over to Brendan. Who seemed rather defeated. He wsan't gong to bother, sending out Slaking?

"Alright!" Brendan cried. "I've come to a decision! I forfeit, this challenge!"

The crowd gasped, in utter disbelief.

"That's right! You all heard me! So, the winner of this Gym Battle's none other, than Reesie!"

Everyone all turned over towards me. And, started to cheer, for me. I've once again. Beaten another Gym. But, it was my best friend, who was the Leader.

As Brendan, handed me, my fifth Gym Badge. Known as the Balance Badge. I knew I only had three more to get. I beamed with pride, as I put the Badge, into my back pack.

Brendan, sighed. "To think, I'd be beaten by my best friend.. Hmm, it's kind of surprising, okay?" He said to me.

"Yeah, it sure is." I replied.

He smiled at me. "C'mon, let's get moving to Stateport, Reesie. Ya comin' with?"

I nodded. "Oh, you bet I'm coming with you!"

I then, began racing him down to the entrance of the Gym. As we set our sights, for Stateport City. Only to find out, what would be happening, just around the corner.

 **Well, that's chapter seventeen, good and done. I really had a hard time, with this one. But, that's enough said! I jst hope you liked it, as much as I enjoyed writing it, for all of you!**

 **Well, until chapter eighteen, of Pokemon: Omega Ruby, And Alpha Sapphire…**

 **See ya guys later!**


End file.
